


萬聖節

by Someone1433



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, 性轉, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: 百合kbdn的萬聖節小故事。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan





	萬聖節

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pptaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/gifts).



有時，丹帝會不小心忘記奇巴納能有多煩人。

例如此時此刻，丹帝明明已經站在廁所門前，卻有隻比他高大的樹懶掛在他背上，雙手甚至蠢蠢欲動的準備探進丹帝的褲頭。

「奇、巴、納。」丹帝頗有些無奈地嘆息。

「有！」對方的壞笑吐在丹帝耳後，惹得丹帝毛髮都豎了起來。

「有你媽的有。起來，我要去上廁所。」

「我知道啊。」奇巴納的聲音幾乎黏到了丹帝的肩膀上。「我這不是貼心的在幫你脫褲子嗎？我尊敬的女王陛下。」

「…我今天的打扮是國王。」

「喔？是嗎？」奇巴納的右手離開了丹帝的褲緣，直接探進了丹帝的上衣抓了一把即便穿著束胸衣仍然豐厚的乳房。「那我現在捏的是什麼？過於肥大的胸肌？」說完還忍不住笑出了聲。

「去死吧你。」丹帝用力的甩開了自家女友。「我今天生理期來，你別想做了。」

說完便兀自走進了浴室，沒再理會雙手騰空的奇巴納。

丹帝沒有預料到的是，今天的奇巴納死纏爛打到自己都坐上了馬桶，仍堅持跟了進來。

他實在特別懊悔，自己褲子脫的那麼快。

「…你到底想幹嘛。」丹帝有些不祥的預感。

「你上你的啊。」奇巴納溫和的回笑。「別管我，你不是很急嗎。」

丹帝抿了抿嘴。此刻他正坐著，而本來就高挑的奇巴納站在他面前，必須得仰視著對方讓丹帝更加的不自在。

「我是真的生理期來，沒騙你。」

「我知道啊。」奇巴納絲毫沒有要動的意思，仍然是笑笑地看著丹帝。

兩人沉默的對峙著。丹帝猶豫了一下，後還是張開了自己的雙腿，指了指垂在腿間的棉線繩頭。「喏，你看，棉條。這樣你總信了吧。」

丹帝的反應讓奇巴納都忍不住苦笑。「所以說，我沒有懷疑你啊。」

「那你可以離開了吧。」

「我想看你尿。」

「我是要大號。」

丹帝的回答讓奇巴納嘴角拉的更開，整個人往後靠在牆壁上。「你說謊的時候會忍不住動一下左手小指，很可愛。」

「操。」丹帝終於放棄了爭鬥，發洩似的發出了一無奈的喉音。

_ 反正也不是第一次了。 _ 丹帝這麼樣安慰自己。然後他閉上眼，任由浴室響起稀稀哩哩的流水聲。過程中奇巴那也沒什麼多餘動作，安靜地看著丹帝。

只是結束後，丹帝轉身想去拿衛生紙擦拭，卻被另一個人的體溫制止。

奇巴納抓住了丹帝的手腕，突然的跪到了丹帝前方。

「奇巴納你別亂來。」丹帝可以明顯的感受到自己的緊張。

「你知道嗎，」奇巴納卻緩慢的抬頭看向丹帝，若有所思的道。「當初是你提議我萬聖節打扮成吸血鬼的。」

丹帝感覺到自己心跳快了一拍。「…我當初沒想那麼多。」

「嗯。」奇巴納笑得眼睛都瞇了起來。「所以我才常常誇你可愛。」

「有沒有人說過你很欠揍？」

「哈哈哈哈你想揍的話隨時歡迎。」奇巴納實在是被丹帝的反應逗樂了，低笑的同時頭又更接近丹帝的胯下。

「奇巴納，這真的很髒。」丹帝用手輕輕的推了下奇巴納的肩膀，卻沒有用力。

「Ｓｏ？」

然後，也不顧丹帝有沒有給予同意，奇巴納直接深舌舔了舔面前仍沾著尿液的陰部。

「嘶！」溫熱的軟狀物滑過自己的私密處時，丹帝忍不住倒吸了一口氣。奇巴納細心的用舌尖清理著每一處溝縫，意猶未盡的在兩側陰唇的內外來回舔舐著。

還頑皮地在陰蒂處輕輕吸了一下。

「操。」丹帝低罵。

奇巴納滿意的笑了笑，接著往下來到了懸掛在空中的繩頭。他先用舌頭勾住了浸滿尿液的棉繩，然後用牙齒一咬，慢慢的把棉條拉了出來，經血的鐵銹味瞬間撲鼻。

咬著棉條，奇巴納往後退了開來，欣賞著一股一股的暗紅潰堤而出，在池底散落出一朵又一朵的鮮花。

「真美。」奇巴納用手接過棉條，不禁感嘆。

「有病吧你。」

「只有我的皇后陛下才有這樣的禮遇。」

「都說了是國．王。」

「那我也該像個盡職的吸血鬼開動了。」

然後丹帝又一次的，感受到那滾燙的舌面，在自己私處來回搓揉，甚至更加肆無忌憚的探入深處。

* * *

「清<3理<3完<3畢。」彷彿隔了半世紀那麼久，奇巴納終於抬起頭。「對我的服務還滿意嗎，我親愛的國王陛下。」

丹帝一臉厭惡的看向自家戀人。「你還是趕快把手上那根棉條丟了吧。」

「喔。」奇巴納都快忘了自己手上仍握著方才拔出來的棉條。「這可是天然口紅呢，您不考慮化個妝？」

「奇巴納你鬧夠了沒！」丹帝覺得自己真的快到極限了。

「好啦好啦，我收斂。」奇巴納望向手中溼紅的棉條，卻還是覺得丟掉可惜。「那我給自己補個妝，總合適吧。」

「別——」

但在丹帝來得及制止以前，奇巴納已經拿著棉條往自己唇上抹了一圈。

移開了手，奇巴納站了起來，彎下腰面對面看著仍坐在馬桶座椅上的丹帝。「怎麼樣，配上我那 _ 可愛的虎牙 _ ，有沒有更像吸血鬼了？」

「我錯了行嗎，」丹帝無奈的皺了皺眉頭，深怕奇巴納直接強吻自己。「你明年還是裝扮成可愛的小狗就好。」

「哈哈哈。」奇巴納心情極好的笑了笑，眼神反倒卻流露出了深邃的慾望。

他用舌頭刮下了唇上的紅艷，湊近丹帝唇角沙啞的宣告。「那當小狗，是不是就可以正大光明的舔主人了？」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

「還好剛剛沒衝動塗在你嘴上。」奇巴納事後說道。

「喔？」丹帝挑了挑眉。「為什麼？」

「塗了你就變厄蘇拉了啊，多難看。」

「…去死吧你。」


End file.
